Pandora
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: 4 chicos, una prisión única y extremadamente violenta, un castigo injusto. Se relata los intentos de sobrevivir de estos chicos en un lugar que es, de alguna manera, un infierno en la tierra. UA/no shinobi


**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. El argumento de la historia no es mío, es una adaptación de otra historia con el mismo nombre hecha por "Aluxion", la cual me dio permiso de publicar esta versión. **

**Pandora**

**Capítulo 1: Prologo**

La población humana ha aumentado considerablemente durante los últimos años y con ellos nuevos problemas han aparecido y otros se han intensificado. Como medida desesperada y para mayor control de la población, la Organización de las Naciones Unidas ha permitido a múltiples países la construcción de prisiones diferentes a las usuales.

Prisiones que fueran una sociedad aparte e independiente, con sus propias reglas y organización. Básicamente una ciudad custodiada por murallas y rejas. Terrenos en que las autoridades no pudieran entrar pero donde tampoco los presos pudieran salir. Lugares de retención donde no existía separación de sexos.

Todos ellos para obligar a prisioneros muy especiales o problemáticos a vivir en sociedad por las buenas o por las malas, pues los prisioneros estaban sumamente vigilados y después de varias infracciones eran duramente reprendidos.

Sin embargo, al igual que ya ha ocurrido antes con otras buenas ideas humanas, la corrupción o el favoritismo a ciertas personas han transformado varias de estas prisiones cuyo objetivo era reformar a los criminales como miembros de una sociedad y hacerlos funcionales, personas capaces de convivir en la sociedad sin causar mayores problemas, en lugares donde unos pocos afortunados y sus allegados eran los que gobernaban a su antojo, haciendo lo que quisieran dentro de la prisión, convirtiéndolos en lugares donde el crimen y la violencia pululaban en un grado aun superior al de muchos barrios pobres y de mala fama, un lugar donde en vez de reformar se era castigado en muchas ocasiones de manera sumamente injusta.

Lugares que son lo más cercano al infierno a la tierra.

Pandora, una de estas prisiones. La encargada de retener a todos aquellos infractores que ni siquiera había llegado a la mayoría de edad.

Cuatro adolescentes han sido condenados y enviados a Pandora. ¿Lograran sobrevivir a esta torcida sociedad?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sonido de las llantas avanzado entre la arena, las pequeñas gotas de sudor que recorren mi frente debido al intenso calor que se siente , el chasquido de las cadenas que chocan entre sí por el movimiento del vehículo, las respiraciones de la gente que me custodia.

Ahora mismo son las cosas que me rodean y pese a que en otra situación nos les hubiera prestado ni la mínima atención, en estos momentos son las cosas que me recuerdan que dentro de poco mi libertad tal como la conozco se acabara.

Pero antes que nada, creo que lo mejor sería presentarme. Mi nombre…dejémoslo solo en Shikamaru. Mi edad, quince años.

Mi situación, con mis manos y tobillos rodeados por esposas y dos oficiales sentados a mi lado. Me dirijo a uno de los lugares más peligrosos y hostiles de la faz de la tierra. La peor prisión para menores de la que se ha tenido registro, según los rumores.

La cual su nombre oficial es Centro de Reinserción Social para Menores "Pandora". Pero conocida por todo el mundo que sabe en realidad en lo que se ha transformado esa prisión como el infierno o la Caja de Pandora. La portadora de todo mal.

Vaya nombre más acertado podría tener. Pese a ser el hábitat de niños y adolescente, todos menores de 18 años, no habría de olvidarse que todos ellos han sido condenados por delitos de calibre mayor. Verdaderos criminales viviendo en un solo lugar, sin leyes ni autoridades para contenerlos, cuya vigilancia por parte de las autoridades se ha visto corrompida y se ignoran una gran cantidad de ilícitos cometidos por la propia autoridad y cuyo cumplimiento garantizaría la seguridad de todos los reos. Podrías encontrarte desde simples ladrones, hasta psicópatas que podrían asesinarte por solo mirarlos (muchos de ellos creados por el propio ambiente social de la prisión).

Y ese era mi problema.

Yo no era un asesino, un ladrón, un secuestrador, yo no era nada parecido, es más, jamás en mi vida me he involucrado ni en una pelea. Simplemente fuimos víctimas de las circunstancias. Estuvimos en un lugar y momento equivocados. Pero principalmente nos involucramos con la persona equivocada.

Mi delito, según lo que dictamino el jurado, ser partícipe de robo con agresión y mi sentencia, permanecer en Pandora hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad. Lo que sería casi tres años. Un castigo sumamente exagerado. La verdad no quiero ni pensar en ello.

De repente siento como el automóvil se detiene. Miro por la ventana para ver qué es lo que impide nuestro camino y al verlo el miedo e incertidumbre se apodera de mí.

Frente a nosotros esta la gran pared de concreto y rejas metálicas. La barrera que separa el mundo civilizado de Pandora, pero más importante aún, la barrera que me separada de mi libertad.

Me ordenan bajar del vehículo y al hacerlo me doy cuenta que el ambiente es mucho peor de lo que se sentía dentro del auto. El sol choca directo contra mi cara, haciendo que en entrecierre los ojos. Siento como quema mi piel y mi sed aumenta considerablemente.

Veo como los tres vehículos que iban detrás de nosotros se estacionan e igual que conmigo, bajan a los nuevos prisioneros. Todos ellos personas cercanas a mí, mis amigos.

Con mi mirada analizo el lugar. La barrera era bastante alta y en la parte superior tenia alambres metálicos, posiblemente electrificados, siempre y cuando las autoridades encargadas de vigilar este lugar no hayan descuidado tampoco este aspecto. Y cada cierta distancia había una torre, seguramente con un guardia vigilando todo el tiempo.

En orden nos dirigen a la puerta principal. Bastante pequeña considerando el tamaño de la estructura.

Nos ordenan hacer una fila, siendo yo el último en ella. Con algo de brusquedad siento como uno de los guardias toma mi muñeca y coloca un brazalete.

Es de color negro, algo grueso y un poco pesado pero no parece tener nada de especial. Al resto también les colocan uno idéntico al mío. A excepción de a uno de nosotros, veo como a Naruto le colocan un brazalete de color plateado.

- ¡A ver mocosos!- grita uno de los uniformados llamando nuestra atención- Esos brazaletes no son accesorios de moda. Son identificadores y rastreadores- dijo mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un pequeño control- Toda su información esta almacenada en ellos- del control apretó un botón haciendo que en los brazaletes apareciera una pequeña pantalla.

- Ustedes pueden ver lo que contiene presionando en la pantalla. En el viene su información personal, su estado de salud que es monitoreado en tiempo real, su ubicación, también monitoreada, el tiempo que permanecerán aquí y principalmente sus créditos- termina de hablar el oficial cuando uno de los chicos pregunta.

- ¿Créditos?- pregunto el otro chico del grupo, Shino.

- Sí, los créditos es el dinero en el interior. A todo preso inicialmente se le asignan créditos suficientes como para que sobrevivan el primer mes. Pero una vez adentro y pasado ese tiempo tendrán que encontrar la forma de conseguir más, ¿alguna pregunta? Recuerden, allá adentro ya no habrá explicaciones- ninguno de nosotros cuatro dijo nada.

- Muy bien, en caso de enfermedad o heridas solo podrán ser sacados de Pandora, si es una emergencia. Nosotros sabremos si lo es- apretó otro botón y sentí un dolor punzante debajo de donde estaba el brazalete. Por las quejas de los demás supuse que les sucedió lo mismo.

- Y si con eso quiero decir también que todo el tiempo están bajo vigilancia. Podremos rastrearlos en cualquier lugar, así que no hagan estupideces como tratar de escaparse. Si es así, el brazalete tiene también la capacidad de dar un choque eléctrico para paralizar. Bastante dolorosos por cierto- se rio un poco y guardo el control en su bolsillo- Y creo que me falta algo- dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

- El nivel de peligrosidad, señor- hablo otro guardia.

-Ah, cierto. Sobre el nivel de peligrosidad. Cada vez que cometan acciones violentas se aumentara su indicador de nivel. Los niveles van del 1 al 6, los primero cuatro son aceptables pero si llegan al nivel 5, serán llevados a aislamiento por tiempo indefinido- termino de decir.

- ¿Y el nivel 6?- pregunto la última del grupo, Hinata.

- Yo les recomiendo no averiguarlo- se limitó a decir el guardia- En fin ya con todo esto explicado es hora de que entren. Caminaran a lo largo del desierto, unos dos kilómetros. Después encontraran los edificios- al decir esto los guardias se nos acercaron. Nos quitaron las esposas y nos dieron un pequeño saco.

- En el encontraran una botella de agua y un aperitivo. Les recomiendo disfrutarlo, tal vez no coman algo así en mucho tiempo. Y por último- todos miramos hacia el- Sobrevivan- pronto nos hicieron entrar uno por uno por aquella puerta. Una vez adentro empezaba la pesadilla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota del autor

Si les interesa leer la versión original de esta historia les dejo el link:

. ?sid=44949


End file.
